Tracy
Tracy *'Type': Jet Plane *'Gender': Female *'Age': 6 *Voice Actress: Sandy Fox Tracy is a small pink and yellow jet plane and the deuteragonist of the Jay Jay The Jet Plane franchise. She is Jay Jay's best friend and female counterpart. She has normal hearing, but understands American Sign Language. Bio Jay Jay's best friend (and female counterpart) is Tracy, a young girl jet (also about 6 years-old and in first grade), who is just as spunky and inquisitive as Jay Jay. Tracy is truly gifted as a flyer, having already competed in flying contests against the very best in her age group. She is also good at understanding the American Sign Language. Articulate and funny, she is rapidly developing grace and style to go along with her considerable talents. Basis She appears to be based on an Airbus A318, like her best friend. Appearance Tracy is tan-skinned with brown eyes. She is painted magenta pink with a lighter lower half, and has two yellow stripes on either side of her roof. Her streams are red and outlined with yellow circles. Her wheels are white and partially hidden by semicircular wheel flaps. In the model series, Tracy's face was pale-skinned, her paintwork was violet and she had similar black wheels to Jay Jay's. Episode Apperances Season 1 (1998-1999) * Ep 1: Tracy's Song * Ep 1: Picture Day * Ep 2: Hide and Seek * Ep 2: Big Jake's Birthday Surprise * Ep 3: Catch the Buzz * Ep 3: Grumpy O'Malley * Ep 4: Snuffy's 1st Day of School * Ep 4: Super Sonic Jay Jay * Ep 5: Jay Jay and the Stars at Night * Ep 5: Hero Herky * Ep 6: Wing Wigglin' * Ep 6: Tracy's Tree * Ep 7: Super Loop-De-Loop * Ep 7: Jay Jay's Bad Dream * Ep 8: Evan Gets His Wings * Ep 8: Snuffy Sees the Big Picture * Ep 9: Switch Around Day * Ep 9: Snuffy's Missing Friend * Ep 10: Missing You * Ep 10: Tippy Toppy Peak * Ep 11: Tracy's Treasure Hunt * Ep 11: Jay Jay's New Wheels * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure (Part 1) * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure (Part 2) Season 2 (1999-2000) * Ep 13: Babysitting Blues * Ep 13: Jay Jay Earns His Wings * Ep 14: Herky Jerky * Ep 14: Upside Down Waterfall * Ep 15: I'm Being Followed By The Moon * Ep 15: Something Special * Ep 16: Plane Of A Different Color * Ep 16: Hiccup Havoc * Ep 17: And That's The Tooth! * Ep 17: Big Jake's Team * Ep 18: I Love Your Funny Face * Ep 18: Snuffy's Rainbow * Ep 19: The Buddy System * Ep 19: The Great Tarrytown Blackout * Ep 20: Jay Jay Meets The Cloud King * Ep 20: The Merit Badge * Ep 21: Are We There Yet? * Ep 21: Problem In Pangabula * Ep 22: Jay Jay's Dinosaur Hunt * Ep 22: Dough-Nutty * Ep 23: Snuffy Discovers The Ocean * Ep 23: Jay Jay's Speedy Delivery * Ep 24: Dog Gone Doggy * Ep 24: Herky's Hat Chase * Ep 25: The Three Little Planes * Ep 25: I'm Swamped * Ep 26: Old Oscar Leads The Parade * Ep 26: Revvin' Evan's Day Season 3 (2001) * Ep 27: Spending Time with Big Jake * Ep 27: The New Plane * Ep 28: Tracy's Shooting Star * Ep 28: Upsy Downosis * Ep 29: The Opposites Game * Ep 29: Tracy's Sonic Boom * Ep 30: Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure * Ep 30: The Singing Meadow * Ep 31: Jay Jay Meets Captain Hightower * Ep 31: Tracy's Snuggly Blanket * Ep 32: Fire Engine Evan * Ep 32: Tracy's Candy Catastrophe * Ep 33: Tuffy the Tiny Tow Truck * Ep 33: Snuffy's Snowman * Ep 34: Tuffy's Buried Treasure * Ep 34: Snuffy's Thanksgiving * Ep 35: Snuffy and the Colors of Fall * Ep 35: Snuffy's Birthday Surprise * Ep 36: A Trip to Skylandia * Ep 36: Brenda's Mother's Day * Ep 37: Tuffy's Trip to Pangabula * Ep 37: Tuffy's Adventure in Pangabula * Ep 38: Jay Jay's Winter Parade * Ep 38: Snuffy's Seasons * Ep 39: Jay Jay and the Magic Books * Ep 39: The Counting Game * Ep 40: Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport * Ep 40: Snuffy's Favorite Color Songs Trivia *Whenever Tracy was present in the Model Series & main series, the flute was played. *In the earlier episodes, her voice is deeper and she sounded older, while since then, her voice becomes more high-pitched and whiny and she sounded more younger to match her voice actress' young age *When voiced by Sandy Fox (credited as Marie Danielle), she sounds very much like Lilly from LeapFrog (same company as Porchlight Entertainment), just like how Tad sounds like Jay Jay Category:Characters Category:Planes